


Down by the Station

by undernightlight



Series: 2020 Writing Challenge [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Light Angst, M/M, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernightlight/pseuds/undernightlight
Summary: Gavin Reed, as people always say, runs from his problems and from his feelings. He hates that it’s true, at least in this case, but what else is he to do when he’s in love with someone who could never love him back?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: 2020 Writing Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603210
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Down by the Station

He stood at the station, his belongings stuffed haphazardly into the duffel bag at his feet, waiting for the train to come in and take him elsewhere. He felt like a kid again, running away from his problems, like he always did, but what else was he supposed to do?

Life was shit. He already knew that, knew that all his life, but every once in a while, it slipped away from him and he forgot and he was happy, and then he would be reminded, sometimes even in the smallest little things, and he felt like he was drowning again.

Nines had helped him for a while, that goddamn miracle working android, but even Nines caused him problems, not that his partner was aware of that. Working with Nines, having a partner again, as first was a chore, an unwanted responsibility and definitely a burden, but it was worth it. He hoped Nines would think so to, that having to deal with his prejudice bullshit for way too long was worth sticking through for the good stuff: that stake out where nothing really happened but they sat and ate - well, he ate - and listened to music, and talked longer and deeper than they ever had before; when some bitchass jerk threw coffee across him, and Nines stepped in and broke the guy’s wrist; when they were chasing down a criminal across the roofs, and he lost his balance on the edge and Nines was there just in time, gripping on and pulling him back over, and Nines just held him against his chest for a moment, both of them scared shitless.

He could pick any of those moments and say ‘that was when I knew I loved him’ but he’d be lying. Gavin couldn’t pinpoint any particular moment, not with complete accuracy. Instead, it just creeped up on him with the rising tide, and for a while, the water was warm, and it felt nice against his skin, but then it started getting high, up his chest then neck and soon he was under, chained to the bottom and he couldn’t breathe.

And so he packed a bag.

He’d been waiting for the better part of an hour for the train on an empty platform, when he heard footsteps coming round the side. They were quiet, he almost didn’t hear them, but he did, and he turned to see Nines taking hesitant steps in his direction.

“Gavin?” His voice. Gavin had never heard it break like that before. “Gavin please, don’t.”

“I can’t stay.”

“Why? Gavin, I don’t understand, what’s going on?” Nines stepped closer, slow and steady. “I don’t understand what I’ve done wrong.”

Of course he’d think that, of course Nines would assume it was his fault, that he’d done something wrong, and fuck that wasn’t fair, he didn’t deserve that, to feel like that. Nines didn’t deserve any of this.

“You didn’t… It’s not your fault, Nines, just… just drop, okay? Let me go.”

“How am I supposed to let you go?” And before, Nines voice was broken and sad and scared, but now it was angry and raw and like a house on fire. “I wouldn’t let you go when you tried everything in your power to push me away, so why would I let you go now? Just because you told me to? No, no Gavin, I can’t - I won’t.”

Gavin dragged a hand down his face. “You don’t have a choice.”

This was why he hadn’t stayed to say goodbye, among other reasons of course, but he knew Nines wouldn’t let him go without a fight, would try to convince him to stay; Gavin didn’t stay to say goodbye because he knew that Nines might actually be able to do it, to convince him, and he couldn’t have that.

Nines stormed those last few paces between them, getting up close - Gavin could feel the simulated breath on his skin. “No, I don’t accept that.”

“Well tough shit.” From his jacket pocket, he pulled out his cigarettes, and as he pulled one from its box, it was knocked, aggressively, from his hands and onto the tracks. He should be angry, but he couldn’t be; he just stared at the pack before letting his hands fall back to his sides.

“Why don’t you care?” came Nines, voice quiet, soft, but still shattered, eyes on the ground between them. “I thought we had something...could have something more, but perhaps I was wrong. Things weren’t always perfect, things sometimes weren’t even good between us, but I at least cared enough to hate you back then. I wasn’t sure why. Maybe I was being stupid then just as I am now, wanting you to stay, or to at least explain why you’re leaving. You expect me to accept you getting up and leaving me behind but how could I ever do that when I don’t know why?” Nines sighed. “Gavin, I just don’t want you to leave. I don’t want to let you go, please, stay.”

When Nines finally looked up, Gavin’s jaw was clenched, eyes shut tight, a slight trembled to his shoulders. “Gavin?” The detective let in a staggered breath, and instinctively, Nines reached out, a gentle hand on his arm. “Please say something.”

“I love you, okay?!” Gavin lashed, breaking away from Nines. “That’s what you want to hear, right?” The human’s eyes were glassy, sad. “Sometimes I hate myself for loving you and other times it’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me, but I can’t stay here anymore. I can’t, I just… I know you could never feel that way about me, and I couldn’t keep - “

“Why do you think I wouldn’t feel the same?” Tentatively, Nines reached a hand up to Gavin’s arms once more, letting his fingers slowly trail down until Gavin’s hand rested in his palm. “I’m sorry if I did anything that would give the impression that I didn’t care for you.”

“It-it, it wasn’t you, not really. I’m not used to people caring about me.”

“Well I do, okay? Trust that I feel the same, trust that I love you and stay, please.” Without further words, Nines pulled Gavin to him, wrapping arms around his body. Gavin hugged back tight, burying his face into Nines’ neck, warm radiating through him.

“Alright,” he said, muffled, “I’ll stay, but only because you asked so nicely.”

The trained pulled in, screeching against the tracks. People stepped off. When the train conductor looked at them, Nines shook his head with a gentle smile, a smile reflected by the conductor also, seemingly understanding, before stepping back onto the train. It hurtled off, and was long passed visible by the time Gavin and Nines separated.

“We should get you home, Gavin.”

“Only if you stay.”

Nines nodded, picking up Gavin’s bag as his other wrapped itself around Gavin’s waist, holding him close. Gavin, though seemingly reluctant - flustered and self-conscious Nines would guess - wrapped an arm around in return. Nines held on tight as they left the station, never wanting to lose the most precious thing to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up a little longer than most of my other prompts for this challenge - I try to keep them short - but I'm happy with this, yano ^_^


End file.
